Electrochemical cells comprising ion-conductive membranes are known mechanisms that are used for a variety of applications. Some of these applications include the synthesis and production of a variety of chemicals, such as sodium hydroxide, hydrochloric acid, sodium hypochlorite, and a vast array of other chemicals; the purification of a variety of metals; the production of number of pharmaceutical products; the electrolysis of a variety of ionic materials; the plating of certain metals; and several other conventional uses.
A planar electrolytic cell, which is also known as a plate and frame cell, is one of the many types of electrochemical cells that are commercially available. As a general rule, these planar electrolytic cells comprise a plurality of frames that include at least one flow promoter frame comprising an anode electrode (“anode flow promoter”), at least one flow promoter frame comprising a cathode electrode (“cathode flow promoter”), and at least one frame comprising an ion-conductive polymeric membrane, such as a NaFION® membrane, produced by DuPont, Wilmington, Del. In the cell, each frame comprising the ion-conductive polymeric membrane is disposed between and interfaces with an anode flow promoter and a cathode flow promoter. Accordingly, as an anolyte solution flows through the anode flow promoter and as a catholyte solution flows through the cathode flow promoter, the frame comprising the ion-conductive polymeric membrane separates the anolyte solution from the catholyte solution in a manner that allows certain ions to selectively pass between the two solutions.
Certain polymeric membranes, such as NaFION® membranes, are flexible and can be connected to a frame in a manner that allows the frame and membrane to create a hermetically sealed barrier between the anolyte and catholyte solutions. In contrast, some ceramic membranes tend to be more difficult to attach to a frame in a manner that produces a reliable, long-lasting, hermetic seal between the anolyte solution and the catholyte solution in a planar electrolytic cell.
Because it is desirable to use ion-conductive ceramic membranes in planar electrolytic cells, there is a need in the art for a system and method for connecting an ion-conductive ceramic membrane to a frame in a manner that allows the ceramic membrane to form a reliable, long-lasting hermetic seal between the catholyte solution and the anolyte solution in a planar electrolytic cell.